Como una más
by Rapsody
Summary: Bueno, esta es mi primera historia sobre Dragon Ball en general. Y me he basado en la nostalgia de Piccolo por tener un nuevo pupilo para entrenar, así que entren y lean, espero que les gusta y no sean malos conmigo plis
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Un nuevo día despuntaba ya por el horizonte y la actividad comenzaba en una pequeña casita en las montañas donde vivía la familia Son.

Eran tiempos de paz, pero esa paz pronto se vería alterada por los gritos de Chi-chí, la mujer de Goku y madre de sus dos hijos: Son Gohanda y Son Goten.

-¡Goku¡Ya me tienes harta!-dijo la mujer.-Te llevas todo el día holgazaneando y ya estoy harta, hoy nos vas a llevar a la ciudad que tengo que hacer unas compras y mientras tú y ese amigo tuyo de Piccolo vais a ir a la comisaría de policía para renovar vuestro permisos de conducir¿me has oído?-

Silencio.

-¡Ya está bien!-volvió a gritar Chi-chí. Se levantó de su silla donde estaba sentada tomando "tranquilamente" su desayuno y se dirigió a su dormitorio y al de sus hijos para despertarles y hacer que se levantasen.

-¿Goten, es que no me has oído¡Venga, arriba, perezoso!-gritó de nuevo quitándole las mantas a su hijo.

-Está bien, mamá… Ya voy…-contestó incorporándose y frotándose los ojos con las manos. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para asearse.

"_Ya sólo queda el padre…_" pensó Chi-chí.

-¿Goku? Quiero que te levantes ahora mismo y sin chistar,-dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras. Repitió la operación de retirar las sábanas y podo ver que su marido seguí igual de perezoso que cuando le conoció. Con la desesperación sobre su cabeza gritó con todas sus ganas, -¡ARRIBA!-

-¿Y a Gohan por qué no le despiertas?-dijo Goku perezoso y volviéndose hacia el otro lado.

-Porque tu hijo vive ahora con su esposa. A diferencia de ti y de Goten él ha salido a mí,-dijo con ojos llenos de orgullo por su hijo. Pronto volvió a la situación y gritó:

-¡ARRIBA!-dijo enfurecida.-Habrás vencido a Célula, a Freezer y a Boo-Boo, pero conmigo no vas a poder… ¡DESPIERTA!-

El saiyan saltó de la cama sobresaltado la miró y se disculpó dándole los buenos días. Se vistió con su traje para ir a la capital y bajó a desayunar con su hijo que ya estaba listo.

A los pocos minutos de estar en la cocina tocaron a la puerta y Goten fue a abrir. Allí, de pie, estaba Piccolo, el que se encargó del entrenamiento de su hermano mayor cuando su padre no estaba, o al menos, eso le habían contado.

Era un ser extraño y saltaba a la vista que de otro planeta. Su piel era verde con la zona de algunos músculos demarcadas de un tono rosado. De su frente salían dos antenas parecidas a las de los caracoles. Sobre ellas, un turbante cubría su cabeza. Con respecto a su atuendo usaba un mono azul con el que combatía y entrenaba y una capa blanca.

-Hola, espero no llegar demasiado pronto,-dijo el recién llegado.

-Claro que no, Piccolo, pasa. Estábamos terminando de desayunar,-le invitó Goten.

-Hola, Piccolo,-dijo Goku con la boca llena de comida. Después de masticar y tragar continuó,- ¿dispuesto a pasar un gran día?-

Como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa. "_Este Goku… Por muchos años que pasen siempre será igual"_ pensaba.

-¿Nos vamos?-apremió la mujer. Todos se subieron al coche de la familia y se dirigieron a su destino. Durante el camino acordaron hacerles una visita a Bulma y a Vegeta, así ellas irían juntas de compras, los niños se quedarían en la casa y ellos hablarían, entrenarían y demás.

En la capital, a sólo unas manzanas más allá de la residencia de Bulma, la Capsule Corporation, se estaba produciendo una serie de acontecimientos que nunca se habían dado por esos barrios.

Unos jóvenes delincuentes se dedicaban a robar bolsos a las señoras y las carteras a los hombres y algún que otro reloj o joyas para intentar conseguir algo de dinero.

Aquellos que les habían visto les señalaban como un chico de unos diecisiete años y una chica de la misma edad.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-gritaba la chica.

-¡Ya voy, no me metas prisas!-contestó el chico que la acompañaba.

-Van a cogernos esta vez. Toma, coge el dinero y márchate, nos reuniremos donde siempre,-dijo ella. Le tiró una bolsa con el dinero recaudado ese día y giró por una calle distinta a la que tomó su compañero.

La policía le iba pisando los talones. Giró por otra calle pero con la mala suerte de que ésta era un callejón sin salida. Los policías desenfundaron sus armas para evitar su escape y dos de ellos la esposaron no sin algo de dificultad por la oposición de la joven. Subieron a una aeronave policial y partieron hacia la comisaría.

Justo en el momento de la detención llegaban a casa de Bulma la familia Son y Piccolo. Tanto Bulma como su hijo habían salido a recibirles, por el contrario, Vegeta seguía entrenando en la cámara de gravedad ajeno a la llegada de Goku y los demás.

-Bulma, cuánto tiempo,-saludó Chi-chí. -¿Y este debe ser Trunks, no es cierto¡Cómo ha crecido!-dijo revolviéndole el pelo a chico.

-Pues sí,-contestó la aludida.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Goku y Piccolo han venido a renovar sus permisos de conducir y yo vengo a hacer unas compras, pensé que te gustaría que fuéramos las dos juntas,-contestó sonriendo.

Bulma quedó pensativa y luego agregó:

-Ahora que lo dices, Vegeta también tiene que ir a renovar al suyo,-dijo con la mano en el mentón en postura pensativa.- Espérame aquí unos minutos y enseguida estamos¿de acuerdo?-

Chi-chí asintió y Bulma desapareció para contarle los nuevos planes a Vegeta, quien aceptó de mala gana y tras muchas promesas que obligó a hacer a Bulma.

Cuando estaban todos listos subieron al coche, esta vez un poco más apretados, y partieron hacia el centro comercial para dejar allí a las mujeres mientras ellos iban a renovar sus permisos de conducir.

A los pocos minutos de estar en camino llegaron al centro comercial donde se apearon Bulma y Chi-chí, ambas con sus bolsos en mano y dispuestas a gastar sus fondos económicos en caprichos que se les antojaran.

Unos minutos más conduciendo, esta vez menos apretados, Piccolo, Vegeta y Goku llegaron a la comisaría. Aparcaron el coche en una calle cercana y caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta.

Cuando Goku se dispuso a abrir la puerta principal un policía le apartó de un empujón con una mano mientras con la otra agarraba con fuerza a una joven que iba gritando improperios y forcejeando.

Los tres hombres se quedaron parados ante la puerta, ahora cerrada, con el ceño fruncido y algo confusos y extrañados. Se miraron entre ellos y, al final, Piccolo dijo:

-¿Habéis notado el ki de esa chica?-

-Sí, es muy alto para ser una humana,-dijo Vegeta.- No quiero sorpresas, eliminémosla.-

-No, Vegeta, no sé si te habrás fijado que no pudo deshacerse del guardia, así que, aunque tenga mucho ki, no tiene mucha fuerza o, si la tiene, no sabe usar su ki. Propongo que intentemos averiguar quién es.-

-Encima es un ki desperdiciado¿para qué molestarse si no sabe usarlo?-dijo Vegeta cruzando los brazos. A pesar de este último comentario, los otros dos estaban dispuestos a averiguar a quién pertenecía ese ki y por fin se decidieron a entrar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias a Alarian Xatner y a Shadir por leer mi fic y no crucificarme:D. Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfrutéis (es una orden).**

**Capítulo 2**

Nada más entrar ellos se dirigieron a un mostrador donde preguntaron a una mujer el lugar para cumplir su propósito. Obedientemente, se dirigieron hacia allí y vieron a la misma chica que había entrado forcejeando sentada en un banco, esposada y, aparentemente, más tranquila.

Los tres se sentaron en un banco en frente de ella y ésta les miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Tal como pudieron observar tanto Piccolo, como Goku, como Vegeta, tenía el pelo de un brillante negro azabache que caía lacio hasta casi el final de su espalda, cosa que les llevó a pensar en el desaparecido Raditz. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un azul intenso, "_esa mirada me recuerda a la de Bulma pero con un halo de misterio,"_pensó Vegetaasí que pocos detalles escapaban a su vista. Sus manos eran finas a pesar de que las metálicas esposas estuvieran en sus muñecas. Según pudieron calcular mediría entre un metro setenta y un metro setenta y cinco. Su figura era esbelta y sólo un detalle más se escapó a los ojos de los tres varones.

Por fin la chica levantó la vista y les miró con ojos inquisidores y el ceño fruncido, expresión muy parecida a la que tenía Vegeta. Pero ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio, Goku se les adelantó:

-¡Vaya! Tan joven y esposada en una comisaría,-comenzó colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza.- ¿Qué has hecho para que estés aquí?-

La mirada de la joven dejó de escrutar a Vegeta y se giró hacia Goku y preguntó:

-¿Te conozco?-

-Pues… Ahora que lo dices, no,-dijo riendo.- Me presentaré: soy Goku, encantado,-agregó tendiéndole la mano para que se la estrechara. Ella, por su parte, no lo hizo, simplemente se limitó a alzar las manos para dejar ver las esposas. Por lo que Goku continuó con las presentaciones,- este de aquí es Piccolo,-dijo señalando al hombre verde.

-¿Namekiano?-preguntó clavando en él su mirada.

-¿Qué sabes de mi raza?-preguntó impresionado por los conocimientos de la muchacha.

-Más de lo que crees… Piccolo,-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras unos breves momentos de silencio Goku prosiguió en su empeño por presentar a sus acompañantes.

-Bueno, y por último, este es Vegeta,-dijo dando un pequeño golpe en el pecho del aludido.

-Ya lo sabía,-dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.- Se ha presentado varias veces al Torneo de Artes Marciales, pero nunca le he visto acabarlo…-

-Veo que nos conoces muy bien, ¿cómo es eso?-dijo Vegeta sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad.

-Desde que era muy pequeña he asistido a los torneos que se han realizado,-contestó.- Sólo os conozco de eso. Y a ti,-dijo refiriéndose a Goku,- saliste por la televisión cuando ocurrió lo del Torneo de Célula, pero después de uno de los ataques que realizasteis la emisión se cortó.-

-Oh, ¿y no crees que tus padres estarán preocupados por ti?-dijo Goku mostrando él cara de verdadera preocupación. Ella le miró con los ojos más fríos del universo y contestó secamente:

-Yo no tengo padres, ellos me dieron el adopción cuando se dieron cuenta de mi…-se calló. Los tres oyentes decidieron que era mejor no seguir por ese camino así que Goku en un momento de lucidez giró el tema de conversación.

-¿Podemos saber tu nombre? ¿O tenemos que seguir llamándote "joven"?-dijo Goku divertido y mostrando una sonrisa.

-Me llamo Namkia,-contestó sin quitar la sonrisa enigmática de su rostro.

-¿Namkia? Es un nombre ridículo,-dijo Vegeta sin dejar de pensar que ese nombre tenía raíces saiyans.

Cuando Namkia iba a contestar el comisario hizo acto de presencia y la conversación se quedó sólo en eso.

-¿Namkia? ¿Otra vez aquí?-dijo el jefe de policía.- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? No tienes remedio, chica. Vamos, adentro,- dijo indicándole con la mano la puerta de su despacho.- Enseguida les atiendo señores, discúlpeme pero es que estos jóvenes de hoy en día…-

-Dígame, ¿qué ha hecho esa chica?-preguntó Piccolo aún con la pregunta que ella le había hecho en la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que está aquí, lleva viniendo desde que tenía nueve años, así que se sabe el procedimiento hasta mejor que yo,-contestó el comisario.

-Sí, pero díganos, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho exactamente?- preguntó Goku.

-Esa chica y su amigo son peores que Bonnie y Clyde, han robado más que nadie en toda la ciudad a base de carteras y bolsos y algún que otro robo en tiendas, y apostaría a que otros tantos incidentes está involucrada ero no tenemos pruebas con las que acusarla,-dijo el jefe.- Tienen una técnica fantástica, y aunque ya les hemos cogido varias veces el juez les pone bajo fianza por ser menor de edad y al siguiente día ya están de nuevo en la calle, no sé de dónde sacan tanto dinero de unas carteras, aunque el orfanato donde viven pone parte de esas fianzas,-explicó el comisario ante la mirada atónita de los otros tres.

Después de ver el estado de sorpresa en el que habían quedado se retiró para hablar con la chica que esperaba dentro sentada en una silla frente al escritorio y dejar que ellos hicieran sus propias cavilaciones.

-Sabes Goku, desde hace tiempo he pensado en entrenar a algún muchacho, como hice aquella vez con tu hijo,-dijo Piccolo.

-¿Eh?-dijeron Goku y Vegeta a la vez.- ¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que esa chica es justo lo que estaba buscando,-contestó.- Tiene un ki fuerte, al igual que su carácter, y no sé si lo habéis notado pero tengo razones para creer que esa chica es una saiyajin.-

-¿Qué?-exclamó Vegeta.- Eso es imposible. Todos murieron cuando Freezer destruyó nuestro planeta.-

-Te equivocas,-corrigió Piccolo.- Es probable que algunos estuviesen en alguna misión Y que se les complicara y decidieran mandar a su vástago a otro planeta para salvarla. Como hicieron contigo, Goku.-

-¿Entonces qué estás pensando hacer?-

-Ir a ese orfanato, o como quiera que se llame, y reclamarla.-

-Ja, ja, ja, se dice adoptarla, Piccolo,-dijo Goku risueño.- ¿Pero estás seguro de que vas a saber actuar como padre?-

-¡¡Claro que sí! Si vosotros habéis podido criar vuestros hijos creo que podré enseñar a ésta algo de artes marciales ¿no crees?-


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Todo estaba decidido, Piccolo iría a adoptarla para enseñarle artes marciales y así sacar provecho a un ki, al parecer, olvidado. Pero lo que no tenían los tres tan seguros es si Namkia se mostraría receptiva a sus enseñanzas.

Al cabo de, aproximadamente, treinta minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse y salió Namkia, esta vez sin esposas seguida del comisario.

-Te quedarás aquí hasta que el juez dictamine la fianza,-dijo.- Y créeme que esta vez será una suma que ni el orfanato ni ese amiguito tuyo podrán pagar. Así que vete acomodando en esa celda.-

La joven hizo un gesto despectivo y se encaminó hacia la celda, pero una mano la detuvo y le indicó que se colocara de cara a la pared. Namkia obedeció y apoyó sus manos en la pared y separó las piernas. Como es el procedimiento habitual el comisario la cacheó y al pasar las manos por la parte baja de la espalda notó un bulto, pero no dijo nada y tras comprobar que no tenía ningún objeto sospechoso le dijo que la acompañaría a la celda, al escuchar eso, la joven se aferró al cuerpo del comisario como si su vida le fuera en ello y gritaba:

-¡No, por favor, no me encierre! ¡Seré buena! Lo prometo,-dijo con los ojos húmedos y tratando de agarrarse más fuertemente al cuerpo del hombre.

-Vamos… Vamos… Sólo será por unas horas,-dijo el guardia deshaciéndose de su abrazo.

Pero por más promesas que hizo, Namkia fue a dar con sus huesos a la celda. Finalmente, y más calmado, se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde estaban sentados Vegeta, Goku y Piccolo y les invitó a que pasaran a su despacho para tratar el papeleo de los nuevos permisos de conducir.

Dentro la conversación volvió hacia la chica, mientras el comisario buscaba los formularios.

-Y, ¿dice usted que ya ha estado aquí más veces?-preguntó Goku.

-Sí, pero cada vez nos cuesta más pillarles,-dijo el comisario.- Aunque no sé porqué tomarnos tantas molestias, siempre consiguen el dinero de la fianza, como ya les he dicho.-

-¿Puede decirnos algo más de ella?-dijo Piccolo.

-Todo lo que quieran, me sé su expediente de memoria,-tras una breve pausa continuó.- Vive en el orfanato para niños con "anomalías" ya me entienden, a veces la naturaleza nos juega malas pasadas, su compañero tiene unas… una especie de rallas en los ojos y el pelo blanco a pesar de su juventud, y ella tiene ese bulto en la espalda tan extraño, y esos colmillos que cada vez que los veo un escalofrío recorre mi espalda de arriba abajo. No sé lo que puede ser, lo raro es que nadie sabe nada de sus padres, corre el rumor de que son de otro planeta, pero eso es una tontería como ustedes sabrán,-dijo convencido el jefe.

-Claro…-murmuró Vegeta sonriéndose a sí mismo por la ingenuidad del comisario.- De otro planeta…-

Tras expenderles los nuevos permisos de conducir salieron los cuatro hombres del despacho y echaron una mirada a la celda donde se encontraba Namkia, pero por más que miraban no la encontraban dentro, por un instante el jefe miró la cerradura de la puerta, ¡estaba abierta!

-¿Cómo ha conseguido esa condenada salir?-preguntó el comisario más para sí que para los demás.

-Ja, ja, ja, esa Namkia le quitó las llaves cuando se abrazó a usted lloriqueando y haciendo promesas,-rió Vegeta.- Cada vez me está cayendo mejor esta chica. Vayamos a hacerle una visita al orfanato.-

Ante la mirada incrédula de Piccolo y Goku, salieron y se dirigieron al coche. Cuando llevaban recorrido un trecho de su camino pudieron ver una figura que se alejaba a todo correr calle abajo. Justo al final de la calle se encontraba ese orfanato.

-Mañana vendremos al orfanato,-dijo Piccolo.- Y me ayudaréis con los trámites.-

-Claro Piccolo, vendremos con Bulma y Chi-chí, les hará ilusión ver a esta chica. A esas mujeres les encantan los niños, tenga la edad que tengan.- Sin más palabras subieron al coche y partieron.

Cuando llegaron a la Capsule Corporation ya estaban allí las dos mujeres que estaban revisando sus compras. Para salir del problema cuanto antes les expusieron sus planes y cuál fue la gran sorpresa de que a las dos mujeres les hizo mucha ilusión el conocer a la muchacha, y Chi-chí ya la miraba con buenos ojos como novia de Goten, claro que todavía no conocía el historial delictivo de ella. Incluso Trunks y Goten estaban encantados. Vegeta y Goku aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. (Por motivos de la adopción la familia Son decidió quedarse en Capsule Corporation, y lo mismo ocurrió con Piccolo).

En las habitaciones todos comentaban con sus compañeros de cuarto la decisión de Piccolo.

-Vegeta, ¿no crees que es bueno que Piccolo quiera entrenar a esa chica?-dio Bulma.

-Hump, pronto estará harto de ella,-dijo Vegeta con sorna.- Todos los críos son iguales, tengan la edad que tengan.-

-Te recuerdo que tú también tienes un hijo, de sólo un año más que esa tal Namkia,-dijo Bulma un tanto molesta.

-Lo sé, pero Trunks no da ninguna clase de problemas, además él es MÍ hijo,-contestó Vegeta con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

-Ah, tú y tu orgullo,-dijo Bulma dándose la vuelta y colocando su trasero de barrera entre los dos, con lo que el guerrero se quedó sin su dosis de ejercicios nocturnos. LA miró molesto pero esa batalla la tenía perdida, cuando ella decía "no" era no y nada lo cambiaba.

A sólo dos habitaciones de distancia una conversación parecida se daba entre Chi-chí y Goku. Y a otras dos más alejadas a un hombre verde le pitaban los oídos.

Pocos fueron las horas que los habitantes de esa casa pudieron dormir esa noche. Goku y Vegeta estaban de vigilia por el potente ki de la joven y que por fin a la mañana siguiente la tendrían para poder interrogarla a conciencia. Por otra parte, Bulma y Chi-chí estaban nerviosas por cómo sería esa misteriosa chica que habían conocido sus esposos. Por último, el entusiasmo de Goten y Trunks por la desconocida iba creciendo conforme se iban imaginando cómo era ella.

Cuando a penas el sol despuntaba por el horizonte la actividad en la casa ya había comenzado, Bulma y Chi-chí preparaban enormes cantidades de comida para los cuatro saiyans, mientras éstos se aseaban y preparaban para salir.

Al cabo de media hora todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina comiendo y la conversación surgió de nuevo:

-Dime, papá,-comenzó Goten.- ¿Cómo es?-

-Ah, hijo no seas impaciente,-contestó Goku.- Ya la verás cuando venga.-

-Padre, ¿tú sí vas a decirnos cómo es?-dijo Trunks mirando a Vegeta. Éste también le miró pero no contestó a la pregunta y volvió a centrarse en su plato de comida como buen saiyan.

El desayuno había terminado y los dos matrimonios y el futuro padre adoptivo estaban metidos en el coche comenzaron el camino hacia la adopción de un nuevo miembro. Por motivos de "compartir" a la chica, habían acordado que su educación, manutención, entrenamiento y demás problemas que acarrea una hija correrían a cuenta de ambas familias y de Piccolo, ya que éste no tenía mucha experiencia con las hembras del planeta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaa¡¡¡ Gracias por a mis dos incondicionales por los reviews y a aquellos que leen mi historia aunque no me dejen reviews. Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, perdón por el retraso, pero es que me formatearon el ordenador y no e tenido tiempo.**

**Capítulo 4**

El automóvil se detuvo en unos aparcamientos dispuestos para los visitantes del orfanato. Todos bajaron del coche y entraron en el edificio. Allí estaba de nuevo el ki misterioso.

Cuando entraron en la oficina una señora salió de un despacho contiguo y se sentó en el escritorio que había ante ellos. Tenía el pelo canoso y recogido en un moño. Sus ojos eran pequeños y se escondían tras unas gafas. Su cara estaba arrugada y era alargada. Y su cuerpo estaba enfundado en un traje gris de lo más lúgubre. Por último sus pies estaban calzados en unos zapatos negros.

"_Aquí no debe haber mucha alegría,"_ pensó Vegeta. _"Mejor… Así será más fácil sacar la ira y conocer mucho mejor su ki, aunque puede ser un problema para que nos cuente quién es realmente."_

-Buenos días, señores,-dijo cordialmente.-Puedo adivinar que están interesados en hacer una adopción. Eso es maravilloso, acoger a un nuevo miembro en el seno de sus familias, además sabiendo las "anomalías" que estos niños presentan.-

-Sí, señora,-comenzó Bulma.- Estamos interesados en una chica muy particular que nuestros esposos conocieron hace cosa de un día.- La mujer hizo un gesto casi imperceptible de sorpresa por lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Y puedo saber al menos el nombre se esa muchacha?-preguntó mostrando una sonrisa, algo nerviosa.

-Namkia,-dijo Piccolo secamente.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios,-dijo la mujer levantándose de su asiento.- ¿Qué han visto en esa chiquilla? No hace más que dar problemas, ¿están seguros de lo que van a hacer? Después no habrá marcha atrás.-

-¿Por qué dice usted eso?-preguntó Chi-chí.

-Es una delincuente,-respondió con la voz desesperada ante el gesto de exclamación que puso Chi-chí.- No hace más que robar con ese amigo suyo y hacernos pagar fianza tras fianza, y cuando no está por ahí robando está tocando esa guitarra del Demonio, aunque al menos, sabemos que cuando la toca no se mete en líos. Ha formado un grupo de música junto con el amigo, este que les he dicho, y dos más, aunque éstos tocan con ellos más bien por miedo a ellos que por gusto. Además tiene un carácter muy distante, y solo se muestra amable con ese amiguito, pocos son las que la han oído reír o mostrar una sonrisa. Casi nadie del orfanato le habla y si lo hacen solo reciben una mirada que hiela la sangre.-

Al mencionar las sonrisas a Goku y Vegeta se les vino a la mente la enigmática sonrisa que les brindó. _"¿Ella sabía ya algo de nosotros?" _pensó Vegeta_. "Quizá lo hizo para que la sacáramos de aquí…"_

-¡Hecho! Nos la quedamos, es justo la que buscamos,-dijo Piccolo harto de tanta palabrería.

-¿Usted es el padre adoptivo?-preguntó a Piccolo, quien respondió con un gesto afirmativo.- De acuerdo, les he avisado. Si son tan amables de acompañarme les llevaré hasta su habitación, aunque no puedo prometerles que esté allí,-dijo la mujer levantándose y abriendo la puerta.

En cuanto la abrió un bedel enojado traía agarrados por la orejas a un joven muy corpulento y con músculos muy marcados, señal de que se entrenaba en el gimnasio del centro y a Namkia que gritaba todo tipo de insulto y se retorcía a pesar de los fuertes tirones que el bedel les propinaba.

-¡Maldito gorila! ¡Suéltame! ¡Gorila!-gritaba. A pesar de la gente que había allí a la directora del centro no le importó ocuparse de ese asunto.

-Suéltales, Taimap, yo me ocuparé de ellos,- "p_or fin me la quitaré de en medio" _pensaba "_Éstos parecen estar dispuestos a aguantar hasta las últimas consecuencias y pronto ella cumplirá los dieciocho y no tendré que ocuparme más de ella." _Después de estos pensamientos elbedel dejó la estancia_ -_¡Ya empezamos como todos los días!-gritó la mujer.- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado esta vez?- A continuación Goku, Vegeta y Piccolo sintieron además de eso un ligero aumento del ki de ella.

-¿Que qué ocurre?-dijo enfadada y limpiándose la sangre que salía de su labio inferior.- Nada, sólo estaba resolviendo un asuntillo pendiente,-acto seguido miró al joven que estaba de pie junto a ella y le sonrió mostrando sus blancos y afilados incisivos acompañados de un sonido gutural de su garganta parecido a un rugido a baja frecuencia.

-Bien, te he dado la oportunidad de dar tu versión de los hechos, pero viendo que no quieres contármelo le preguntaré a la otra parte implicada,-dijo dirigiéndose al chico musculoso.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Zarba?-

-Verá, estaba sentado tranquilamente entrenando cuando ella vino como siempre provocándome y como vio que yo no le hacía caso comenzó a golpearme hasta que el bedel nos separó,-narró brevemente el joven.

-¡Mentiroso! Es justo al revés como ha pasado,- dijo cerrando los puños con fuerza.

-Vamos, los dos sabemos que es como…-no pudo acabar la frase, Namkia ya había descargado uno de sus puños sobre el rostro de Zarba.

-Maldita ladrona,-dijo el agredido y lanzándose sobre ella para golpearla.- Ahora verás.- Llevó su puño atrás para lanzarlo contra su agresora. Ésta fácilmente lo esquivó y golpeó de nuevo a Zarba en el estómago, dejando a este doblado sobre sí y con sangre emanando de su boca y nariz.

-¡Ya basta, Namkia,-dijo la mujer enérgicamente ante la sorpresa de los otros.

-¡No, no basta! Este maldito bastardo está echando mentiras sobre mí por esa boca suya, y no lo voy a permitir. En cuanto a ti, asqueroso animal, si vuelves a ponerle una sola mano encima a quien tú sabes te juro por Dios que te borro de la faz de este planeta, aunque para eso tenga que destrozar este planeta piedra a piedra para encontrarte, ¿entendiste?-gritó muy alterada. Tras la terrible amenaza, Zarba se retiró directo a la enfermería.

-Ya, cálmate, han venido a adoptarte, así que compórtate, ¿de acuerdo? Y ve recogiendo tus cosas,-comentó mientras le colocaba bien la camiseta que llevaba puesta. -Venga, rápido muchacha, despídete y recoge tus cosas,-dijo ella volviéndose hacia las dos familias.- ¿Usted está de acuerdo en adoptarla, finalmente?-

Piccolo asintió y firmó todo el papeleo y recibió algunos consejos por parte la directora.

En el sótano, ella había desenchufado su guitarra y había dado un profundo abrazo a Ruflust, su compañero de fatigas, aunque ninguno de los dos se despidió, ambos sabían que en un par de meses ella volvería al orfanato y que, a pesar de su partida, seguirían sacando todo el dinero posible los dos juntos. Después había ido a su habitación para recoger sus pocas ropas y salió directa al despacho.

Cuando entró todos los papeles estaban firmados y casi todos los consejos estaban dados. Todos se giraron para verla a la luz y con más detenimiento.

-Oh, es guapísima,-comentó Chi-chí.- Sería una buena novia para Goten.-

-Ya lo creo,-dijo Bulma.- Lástima que lleve esas ropas tan feas, seguro que tiene un cuerpo precioso. Y lamento decirte que Trunks tiene muchas más posibilidades que Goten,-dijo orgullosa.

La mirada de Namkia se posó en Vegeta y Goku.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.- Han sido tres las parejas que me han adoptado pero no duré con ellos ni dos meses, ¿por qué creéis que va a ser deferente con vosotros?-

-Porque nosotros también somos como tú,-sentenció Vegeta, y dejando a la chica con la duda sembrada por esas palabras.- Ahora vamos.-

Todos salieron hacia la salida y cuando estaban para subir al coche en el umbral de la puerta apareció su colega de robos.

-¡Cuídate!-gritó Ruflust.- ¡Nos veremos pronto!-

Ella asintió, subió al coche y pronto se perdieron calle arriba en dirección a la Capsule Corporation.


End file.
